Beyond the Sea
by Phanael
Summary: The time of the pirates: Remus is a pirate and finds Sirius. Go on! You ARE curious! XD. Please review. Rating M for later chapters! Somewhere beyond the Sea rewritten! CHAPTER 7 UP! COMPLETE!
1. Coming Aboard

Um, yes. I will rewrite my story „Beyond the Sea". It was a suggestion by _Emerald Eyes of Flame_. And I guess she's right. The last time was rushed and too short. I should have made more of it. And now I will (at least that's my intention. XD)!!

Hmmm…. Seems like I write too much.

But I lately had some problems with writing stories. I wasn't able to type a word. Well, nothing that made sense. Hope that I'm over with that little crisis. It really scared me…

_Pairing_: Remus x Sirius

_Rating:_ M 'coughs'

_Disclaimer: _Not mine…

* * *

**Beyond the Sea**

Coming Aboard

It was a sunny day, and the captain of the Lost Angel really loved the sun. He loved bright days and when the soft rays of the sun warmed his skin. Slowly the ship approached the coast of northern Scotland. Only some fishing villages lined the coast but the pirates sometimes found rare treasures where one wouldn't suspect to find them…

Remus stood on the front of his ship, the wind blowing his brownish blond hair. The village they approached was small but he guessed that the villagers had seen the ship by now. And they would see the black flag high on the mast. Pirates! Remus nodded. Yes, they would've seen his ship by now, but it didn't matter. The people he was looking for wouldn't run.

When they came nearer Remus could see the villagers run from their small houses, little fishing boats were trying to reach the shore, loud voices shrieking one word over and over: "Pirates!" The captain smiled to himself. Yes, yes. Pirates. Soulless bastards, robbing, stealing, monsters. Thieves. But what did people know? It had not been easy for Remus to make the decision. But he had no regrets. His life was just fine as it was now.

Except one small, furry thing…

_Flashback_

It had been a long day out on the fields when young Remus made his way back home to the small house of his parents. He had chosen the short cut through the forest. His parents hated when he walked that way. His mom often told him, how dangerous it was. Sometimes, when she found out he had come home through the forest, she would yell at him out of pure fear.

And Remus didn't want to upset her even more. He went through the forest, but never told her or his father. The boy was tired, when his day on the field finished. He had to work. His mother would stay at home the whole day, care for his three little sisters and his father. That was the other problem: Remus' father had lost one leg while he was out in the forest, felling trees. So it was Remus who had to work all day, gaining money so that his family would survive. Once his sisters were old enough they would have to work with him on the fields as well.

While walking home nine year old Remus thought about all this and didn't notice someone sneaking up behind him, following him like a shadow in the trees. The boy was so lost in his dark thoughts he didn't notice that all the birds stopped singing and the forest itself seemed to be quiet.

It was late and it was already dark, especially in the forest where the last rays of sunlight could not reach him. Remus was not afraid. He loved the silvery moonlight, the sparkling stars and he loved the darkness. It was like a soft velvet cover after a day out in the hot sun.

The shadowy figure came closer and closer to young Remus, watching him, baring white teeth, longer, sharper than normal teeth should be. The boy would be an easy victim. He was so small and oblivious to the danger around him…

A shadow leapt out of the trees and strong arms encircled a stunned Remus who was too surprised to cry. He simply tried to struggle free from the iron-like grip but he was held tight against a strong body, his back pressed against a hard chest.

"No…let me go! Let go of me!", he pleaded. But the grip around his fragile shoulders got only harder. "Please…" A low grumble was heard behind him, when the man who had his arms around the small boy leaned down so that his foul breath brushed across Remus' cheek.

"May I introduce myself? My name is Fenrir Greyback. I'm sure, dear boy, you'll never forget me." A deep voice whispered into his ear. Remus shuddered. What was that supposed to mean? He realized it only seconds later, when long teeth buried themselves in the soft flesh of young Remus' tanned shoulder. Remus screamed and struggled, but the man was stronger. He ripped at the boy's flesh, let his claws rip apart the soft brown shirt.

And Greyback was amused. He loved when his prey was afraid. That made it even better to go out for hunting. Greyback liked them young and this boy was just perfect. How silly of him to go out into the woods alone. Fenrir laughed slightly when the boy in his arms lost consciousness. He let him glide to the floor, leaving him for the animals…

_End of Flashback_

Remus shook his head, the breeze of the sea not strong enough to clear the dark thoughts that troubled his mind. He tried to focus on the coast and on the landing of his ship. His men were busy with the ropes and Remus turned his attention on them. When they were done and ready to go ashore, he walked towards them.

"You know what to do, right?", he asked in a loud voice that was used to give instructions. "Right!", his men said as one and left the ship, Remus following them.

Like always they found the rundown building immediately, it was grey and shabby but it was exactly what the pirates were looking for. The small prisons of small fishing villages. They held persons that were convicted for small things, for their poverty even. Remus knew what it was like… they had lost everything and the last thing was to loose freedom. So they would be grateful to be freed by the pirates. And if they were not, they were free to leave the ship in the next harbour.

The villagers were nowhere to be seen, they didn't care if anything was stolen. They weren't fighters, they simply tried to survive. That was fine with Remus. He didn't intend to kill anyone. He simply took the prisoners with him and would leave for another village. Some day he would be able do find the treasure he was looking for. He just needed a crew.

"Captain!", one of his men called out to Remus and ran towards him. "There is something, someone… I think you should see.", he said. Remus nodded and followed him into the building that was used as a prison by the villagers. It was small, dark and it stank. How he hated such places. They reminded him of his own past…

When his eyes had adjusted to the darkness he could see some of his crew leading away a few prisoners. One was still in his prison cell. His hands were heavily bound by chains and he was also tied to the wall. Remus stared at him. The image reminded him of something he hated to think about. "Who is he?", he whispered. His crewman – Seamus – shook his head.

"I don't know. But he looks dangerous…", he said.

Remus opened the door that lead to the cell and crouched before the black haired man whose face was hidden behind a curtain of dark strands. "Who are you?", he asked, but the man wouldn't look up. Remus forced a hand beneath his chin and brought the man's face up, so that he could look into his eyes. The captain gasped.

He had never seen such dark eyes. They were nearly as black as the hair surrounding the pale face. And what a beautiful face that was… "Who are you? Why are you bound so heavily?"

* * *

Sirius tried to stay still. Pirates… he should have known, when he had heard the shouts of the panicking villagers. But nevertheless they had noticed him, chained to the wall like he was some really dangerous criminal. He was not. 

When the man crouched in front of him – apparently the captain of that filthy bunch of men – Sirius avoided his eyes. He didn't want to be seen by anyone. Not even by a pirate. He should have stayed in the country. Being alone was okay, no one got suspicious. But he had come here, bored and alone, looking for some friends in the village. They had found out who he was… That should never have happened. Now he was in thins stinking hole they called a prison.

"Who are you? Why are you bound so heavily?" The captain had asked and only two seconds later he felt a hand under his chin, forcing his head upwards. He felt so mortified… He wished a hole in the ground would swallow him right now. "Answer me!", his voice was firm. Dominant. He was used to give orders. And he was used to people who followed that orders. Slowly Sirius opened his eyes. He was stunned!

The man in front of him looked nothing like he had imagined a pirate to look like. He was handsome. His brownish hair framed a beautiful face with deep amber eyes that looked deep into his eyes. He wore a large and worn hat, old but comfortable looking clothes and a sabre at his belt.

"Who are you?", once again that question and Sirius could tell that the captain got impatient.

"I'm a mage!"

* * *

Remus started, when he heard the velvety voice speak those simple words. Honey. Pure honey… He stood up and looked at Seamus. "We take him with us. Free him!", he said and left the prison behind. 

When he stepped out into the sun, Remus took a deep breath and closed his eyes. Unwanted images flashed behind his eyes.

_Flashback_

Young Remus woke up with a start, his mother's face above him and his father next to his bad. "How…when…?", he stammered and saw the tears that shimmered in his mother's eyes. Who had found him? What had happened. He remembered being in the forest and then… His hand tried to touch his neck but his mother caught his hand in hers.

"Don't.", she whispered and instantly he knew that it hadn't been a bad dream. This stranger had found him in the forest and bitten his neck. But why? He looked out of the window, the sun was setting and it was close to dusk. Had he slept that long?

A terrible pain in his whole body interrupted his thoughts. It felt like his flesh was torn from his bones, like his limbs tried to break free from his skin. "Mom…", he whimpered and closed his eyes in pain. "Mom, help me!" A growl rose in his throat and the boy was sure he had heard a wolf. He looked at his hands. They looked like claws. Oh Gods… What was wrong with him, what had this man done to him. He remembered his name. Fenrir Greyback. Who was he, what had he done? Remus body arched in pain, his eyes rolled back in his head and when he opened them again they looked like melted gold. They glowed, even more than usual.

After some minutes of screaming in pain, the wolf got out of bed and ran out of the small house. Remus knew that he had lost his mind. He walked on all fours. A small part of his human consciousness was still there and Remus was well aware, what happened to him. His nose caught the scent of the fresh air. It was so much richer than usual. He sniffed. He listened. He was a wolf…A monster. The boy was turned into a werewolf.

In sheer panic his paws clawed at his chest. What had happened? He sat back on his hind legs and howled at the moon till the sun rose.

And then the nightmare didn't end. In pain he turned back into his human form and lay naked in a pool of his own blood, when many hands grabbed him and dragged him into a dark room. They didn't bother to give him clothes. They simply fastened him to the wall, calling him a monster.

Remus had cried the whole time. Neither his mother nor his father had tried to free him. He had refused to eat until someone had found him: the pirates.

_End of Flashback_

While the dark haired man was lead onto the ship Remus watched from the bridge. Sirius seemed proud and he held his head up high, his eyes half closed against the sun. Remus was fascinated. He wanted to know more about him.

Perhaps Sirius was one of the treasures Remus intended to find…

* * *

Okay… here it is, the first part of my rewritten story. Hope you liked it and hope it is worth to go on with it. I'm so tired now -.- 

And I hope it was not too confusing with all those flashbacks

**Please review!!!**


	2. Being a Mage

I'm tired. I've slept 11 hours but still… It's this tiredness one can't get rid off and it sickens me even more 'sigh'

Okay... the second part.

* * *

**Being a Mage  
**

Sirius sat in his room and waited. The ship swayed beneath him and he found it was soothing. For the first time in weeks he felt better. He was confused but comfortable on the small bed that stood in his cabin. His wrists hurt where the chains had been and he tried not to move his hands too much. After some time of waiting nothing happened and Sirius fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

Here he was, on a ship, in the hands of pirates. Pirates with a beautiful captain. And they hadn't tortured him yet. He even had some space for himself. He wondered if these were real pirates. Weren't they supposed to be barbarous creatures, devil-like monsters, scaring the hell out of him, whipping him, spraying his wounds with salty water from the sea?

That was what he had imagined pirates to be. He closed his eyes, the swaying of the ship soothing him into a comfortable slumber. Gods, he was so tired…

_Sirius' dream:_

_It was a rainy day when Sirius sat by the window, looking out of his small hut down into the valley where the fishing village was. He sighed. It was safe to be alone. He was a mage, people didn't trust him because sooner or later they found out. He couldn't help it. And he didn't look like them. His dark hair, his eyes, his skin, his manners… everything. _

_But on this day he had tried to be some other person. He looked the mirror and brushed his hands through his hair. He was pale. Too pale to belong to those men in the village. On the other hand… he was so sick of being all alone, so sick of waiting for something. He didn't know what it was. So he decided to go down into the village._

_It was okay. Four days had he stayed with him before they found out. A boy had seen him lightning his wand, saying "Lumos!". And the child had screamed for his parents, terrified. Sirius didn't have a chance to escape. People rushed towards him, binding him in heavy chains. He screamed, trying to escape, but they wouldn't let him. Something hit the back of his head and his world went dark…_

When he woke up he felt cold sweat on his forehead. This evening had been so scary. People hated him. He was not like them and that was his fault. Sighing he closed his eyes again, brushing an arm over his eyes, when he noticed someone in his room with him. Slowly he opened his eyes and saw the captain leaning on the door, watching him silently.

"Are you scared?", the man asked and walked towards Sirius' bed. Sirius simply shook his head. He wasn't afraid. In fact he was glad that he wasn't in this prison any longer. "Show me your arms!", the captain ordered and the dark haired man sat up at once, shoving up his sleeves, so that the other man could see his wounds. "Hmm… they look bad but they will heal soon.", he promised and sat down.

Next to the bed stood bowl with water and the pirate took a small cloth, put it into the water and then cleaned Sirius' wounds with it. The mage didn't even flinch. "You know my name?" Again Sirius shook his head and watched the man's gentle fingers clean his wrists. It felt good, it didn't hurt a bit. "Remus."

Remus… what a beautiful name for such a handsome person. Gently his fingers put bandages around Sirius' wrists. He seemed eager to help the magician in front of him and when he was done he looked deep into Sirius' eyes and the mage thought he would look right into his soul.

"Erm… so what am I supposed to do now? Scrub the ship? Peel potatoes?", Sirius asked with an edge of sarcasm to his voice. When Remus chuckled he felt a smile creep to his lips and he watched the glimmering eyes of the captain carefully.

* * *

Remus' mind raced. He wasn't sure if Sirius was the right one, this beautiful and fragile person… but perhaps he was. Remus should try. "Wait a minute.", he said and got up from the edge of Sirius' bed, taking the bowl with water with him. At the door he paused. "You need some new clothes. Do you have a wish?", he asked. Sirius seemed unsure of how to respond, but he shrugged. 

"I prefer black.", he said an Remus nodded, then left. Black would suit him just perfectly. It would highlighting his pale, alabaster like skin and his wicked red lips. Remus shuddered at that thought. He wasn't supposed to think of Sirius like this. A man nonetheless…

In the captain's cabin Remus hustled about, looking for clothes. And for the map. He pondered if he should show it to Sirius, perhaps it was too early. He should wait at least some days. So he went back with some clothes to the man sitting on the bed, waiting for him. Hmm… What a nice thought. Remus handed the clothes to Sirius and the man gently grabbed them.

"They're gorgeous. Too good for me…", he said. Nothing would match the beauty of Sirius' eyes and so Remus simply smiled. "It's okay. They're yours." He watched when Sirius got up and changed clothes, his well muscled back turned towards the captain who tried not to watch him too closely.

When he turned around he was clad in wide black pants, a leather belt around his slim waist with a huge silver buckle. The likewise black shirt made Sirius' pale skin appear gleaming. Where it was left open beneath the long neck Remus could see the smooth skin of Sirius' chest that heaved gently with every breath the man took. Remus shouldn't stare at the wizard like that. He tried to focus his attention on the silvery eyes.

The captain was curious about Sirius. "You claim to be a mage… is it true then? You are a mage?", he asked and now it was Sirius' turn to chuckle.

* * *

Sirius looked deep into the amber eyes of the man who had freed him from his prison. He had revealed his darkest secret to him instantly. Why not show him, what he was able to do? Sighing Sirius closed his eyes and concentrated. When he opened them again the world seemed to have lost substance but he knew what had happened. 

A huge dark dog sat in front of Remus, looking up at him, with an expression that was close to a human smile. Remus gasped and Sirius wasn't sure if he had done the wrong thing. Perhaps he shouldn't have changed into a dog in front of a complete stranger. But Remus had been so nice, so gentle… he'd trusted him instantly.

"You… you're a dog.", the captain said stunned and reached out a hand to touch Sirius' black fur. But he didn't touch him and so Sirius head came towards the hand, offering to be petted. And so Remus finger gently traced along Sirius' neck and it was all he could do not to shudder in delight. Why? He had been stroked by people before but this was different… Remus was more gentle, careful and…what? Sirius shook his head and the hand was drawn away.

"I'm sorry…", Remus whispered and held his hands in his lap, looking at Sirius curiously. "Can you change into other animals? Other things?" he had a thousand questions. The dog shook his head in a strangely human gesture. "Ah, erm… okay." The captain of the Lost Angel was at a loss of words. Sirius sensed his uncertainty and changed back into his human form, fully clothed in black.

"It's hard to stay in the form of the dog.", he admitted and looked at Remus apologetically.

"No, it's amazing. You really ARE a wizard!" Sirius chuckled.

"I told you…" Sirius smiled. It wasn't that shy smile from minutes ago but a true and proud smile. It was the first time that someone wasn't appalled by the fact that he was a wizard. Someone who didn't want to burn him alive because of that… He remembered the first time he had changed from dog form into human form in front of a friend. He hadn't been his friend any longer and Sirius hadn't seen him again. That had been the day when Sirius had decided to stay alone in his hut, away from people who would hate him for what he was. But Remus didn't run. He was amazed.

* * *

Two days later Remus strode again into Sirius' cabin, this time he had the strange map in his hands, turning it over and over again. The map itself was a treasure. And Sirius was the key. He didn't want the man to think that he wanted to use him only for his treasure hunting purposes, but he was so damn curious. 

"Hey…", he greeted and looked at Sirius. He was so happy he had taken the man with him. he lightened up his day, whenever he saw him. Sirius looked up from his book and stared at Remus, a strange expression in his eyes. "I need to show you something.", the captain said and brushed some things from the table and opened the card. "Look at this."

Sirius came over and leaned over the map. "Aha… It's an empty paper if you ask me. A little shabby perhaps…", he looked up at Remus, waiting for an explanation. He found a smirk on the captain's face.

"It IS a map. But it can only be used by… a mage. You are a mage and I thought… I was so damn curious about this map.", he said lamely. Great… Sirius would think that was the only reason, Remus was so nice to him. it wasn't. Would the man know? He watched the man, tried to read his expression but Sirius' face was blank, when he reached out and touched the paper with his index finger.

Instantly golden and silver lines spread on the paper, drawing lines, forming continents and isles. Both men watched curiously when diamond shaped spots appeared, some close to the coast, others on the continents and still others where the ocean was. "What is this?", Sirius asked again in a hushed voice.

"This map shows all the treasures that are hidden on this earth. They are waiting to be found. And this map can show us the way.", he looked up at Sirius, amazed again. "This is… just great. How did you make it work? I never found a way." His voice trailed off.

"I just touched it. I don't know. I guess it simply reacts to magic…?" Remus nodded and traced the lines of the map with his fingers. "Come with me!", Remus said and strode out of the cabin out into the cold wind, Sirius following close behind, like a dark, black shadow.

The captain of the Lost Angel stood on the bridge and turned towards his crew. Another look on the map and he was sure. "Bring the ship about!", he yelled. "We're heading straight northwards!" Instantly the crew followed the orders, some "aye" being heard and the ship turned around, it's huge dark sails flapping in the wind. Sirius watched with utter elation. This ship was impressive. And it's captain as well. He turned towards Remus who stood with one hand at the wheel. Remus glanced back at him.

"You were the key.", he whispered. But Sirius was precious in more than one ways…

* * *

To be continued… 

ARGH! I know it sucks… it lacks emotions, right? I'm unable to write properly lately…. Dunno what's wrong with me. Any suggestions? Please let me know!

**Please review!!!**


	3. Wolf and Dog

It's been a long time and I'm so sorry I haven't updated anytime sooner -.- But lately university rules my life and it is the first time in days I do NOT have to write an essay or read a boring text or a strange novel!!! And I'm so happy… I'll use the time to go on with my story. Sorry again for keep you waiting so long.

* * *

**Wolf and Dog**

Sirius stared at Remus' hands, his eyes blinking while looking at the gorgeous gems the captain holds against the light. Sapphires, Rubies, Diamonds. They were fascinating and Sirius couldn't take his eyes off them.

"They're so beautiful." He whispered. Remus looked up at him with a dreamy smile. Did Sirius know that Remus was comparing the gems to the mage's eyes? Hopefully not… He simply nodded and handed one of the precious stones to Sirius. The mage was stunned by the Sapphire in his hands and most careful, afraid the stone would fall to the floor and shatter into a thousand pieces.

"Choose some!" Remus urged and Sirius stared quizzically at his friend in the dim light of his cabin. He tried to form some words, but he only opened and closed his mouth some times and kept silent. "You helped me finding them, didn't you? You're the one able to use the map and so half of them belong to you." Sirius blinked and looked at the bag with the glimmering gems.

"I… I thought I was… a prisoner." Sirius whispered shyly and looked at Remus from under his bangs. The captain gave a small chuckle. Not only was this man incredibly handsome but also kind of cute. Sometimes. A prisoner? How could he think that?

Sirius was unsure of what to think about Remus chuckling and so he simply looked at the precious Sapphire in his hands. Remus made him nervous. When he was on deck with his men he was a captain through and through. His behaviour towards his crew was dominant, he was used to giving orders and Sirius had seen the crew. They followed Remus' orders instantly and without asking questions. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the captain angry…

But when Remus was in his cabin, alone with Sirius it was like he was another person. His voice was still confident but he was more gentle, sometimes smiling and making jokes. Sirius was sure the crew didn't know this side on their captain.

"You're not a prisoner. You know that you only have to tell me if you wanna leave my ship, right?" No, he didn't know, but Sirius nodded nevertheless. Even if he was free to leave he didn't want to go. On this ship he felt safe, nearly like home. For the first time in years he had a friend.

"I don't want to leave." Sirius said in a small whisper. He didn't notice Remus releasing the breath he had been holding. A part of the man had been afraid that Sirius wanted to leave instantly. He hadn't asked if Sirius wanted to come with him, he had kind of used him for his map and Remus wasn't sure if he felt okay being out on the ocean every day…

"I'm glad to hear that…" Remus said and looked out the window, where the sun set, a dark red illuminating the horizon. With a sudden jerk he sat up and looked at Sirius. "You have to leave, now!", he said, now his voice as dominant as it was when he talked to his crew. The captain didn't like being disobeyed.

"What…? I…" – "NOW!" Remus yelled straight at his face, a worried expression in his eyes. The black haired man turned on his heels and left the room with a strange feeling of fear. Unsure of what to do, Sirius went into his cabin, the one next to Remus' and fell onto his bed. That was strange… Remus had never yelled at him like that. He had never told him to leave before.

* * *

A loud howl woke Sirius from his half sleep and he sat up immediately, peering into the dark of his cabin. "Remus?" He whispered into the darkness, but another loud noise from the room next to him let Sirius know that there was something wrong in Remus' cabin. With a rising feeling of alarm Sirius got up from his bed and went to the door next to his own.

"Remus?", he asked, while he knocked and tried the handle. It was locked but that would not stop him. The mage whispered some words and the door opened. Another howl greeted him, when he stepped into the cabin and a low growl soon followed. A wolf stood in front of him, his eyes like amber, a deep gold. Like Remus' beautiful eyes. 'No…!' Sirius thought. That couldn't be, could it? The wolf jumped at him…

* * *

A being stood in front of the door. The wolf could sense it. He smelled him. It was a human, a man. Sirius… For a short moment Remus' human mind took over. Sirius shouldn't open this door. No. He was dangerous. But the wolf killed every rational thought in his head, slaying it like it would slay his prey. Like it would slay Sirius. With a loud howl the animal tried to warn Sirius with the last straight thought, but it didn't work.

A raven haired man entered the dark cabin and the wolf stood still, sensing, smelling his prey. He smelled so good. The wolf flexed his muscles, a hunter all over. When The door was closed he jumped straight at the man's chest, his teeth glimmering in the pale light of the full moon.

Confused the wolf noticed that his paws didn't land on a flat human chest with flawless skin, but on fur. Sniffling the wolf took some steps back, growling deep in his throat, rounding the black dog in a careful manner. What was that supposed to mean? He shot forwards, howling, his teeth dangerously bared. The dog jumped at him, too, trying to defend himself.

It was hard to defend the wolf, the animal was angry and so much stronger than the dark dog, but in the end the wolf surrendered, lying down in a corner of the small cabin, resting his head on his paws, looking at the dog suspiciously. Who was he? Why was he here? And why wasn't he afraid, staying with him, keeping him company like one of his pack. Except… he never had a pack. He was alone. And the wolf hated to be alone. He clawed at himself for being alone, for never having a mate. It was pure hate and hating oneself is worse than anything…

Hesitantly the dog stepped towards the wolf, his eyes familiar. So deep and dark. With a small growl the wolf lowered his gaze. It was okay. And so the dog lay down next to him, resting his heavy head on the wolves neck, licking behind his ear and after some minutes closing his eyes.

* * *

Some time in the morning, when the sun was rising Sirius felt the body beneath him shift. A strange transformation took place: The wolves body changed and transformed into a human body, sandy hair, pale, scarred skin. While changing small noises of pain reached Sirius' ears and his heart. It really was Remus. Sirius had suspected from the first second but now he was sure. Sirius changed back into a man, too and looked at Remus' body, lying naked in front of him. He gasped, he had never seen the man without his clothes. His body was scarred all over, new cuts and old wounds on his chest and flat stomach. He gulped heavily. Poor man.

Sad golden eyes looked up at Sirius. "I'm cursed.", the man whispered, then lost consciousness. With shaking knees Sirius got up from the floor. It had been hard to keep the shape of the dog the whole night. Nevertheless he took Remus' lifeless body in his arms and carried him over to the bed. The captain was thin but well muscled. His skin was tanned and if it wasn't for the scars it would be flawless and soft… Sirius yearned to touch him, but he held his hand back and went for the small mug of water and a small cloth. With gentle touches Sirius cleansed the werewolves body, washing away dirt and blood, leaving the perfect body clean, admiring the beautiful man in front of him before averting his eyes. He shouldn't look at a man like this.

When he was finished he covered Remus with his blanket and watched him sleep. Poor guy. How did that happen? Why was he a werewolf? And why wasn't anybody of his crew with him, while this happened? Sirius shook his head. Because the wolf was dangerous. He nearly had killed the dog but Sirius couldn't bring himself to leave the cabin. He couldn't bring himself to leave the captain alone.

Sighing he sat on the edge of Remus' mattress and watched him in his sleep. Absentmindedly he reached out a hand and brushed away one of the auburn strands that fell into the face of the sleeping man in front of him. When his hand brushed against the soft skin of his face, Sirius slowly, gently let his fingers brush over Remus' cheeks, down to those full rose red lips touching them aver so slightly, earning a slight sigh in response. Shocked his hand drew back and he stared at his it, then at Remus' face. So beautiful in his sleep…

Sirius shook his head. To no avail… the beautiful sight of the man's naked body wouldn't disappear from his mind, it was like it was imprinted on his eyes. So beautiful, so sexy…

Slowly, trying not to wake up Remus, Sirius lay down next to him. He wanted to be there for his friend, when he would wake up again. He yawned, Gods, he was so damn tired. Soon he drifted off to sleep, darkness gently surrounding him.

* * *

Remus woke up with a start. He usually did after the nights of the full moon. But today he didn't wake up in a pool of his own blood. He was in his bed, safe and clean. How had he come here? Shivering he drew the blanket closer around his body and snuggled closer to the warmth next to him, enjoying the feeling of a soft body behind… Gasping he turned around, finding a sleeping Sirius next to him. His beautiful face close to his own, a relaxed expression grazing his features. Slowly, unconsciously his hand reached out, touching his soft, pale skin, feeling it beneath his fingertips.

"Remus…", Sirius whispered and the captain's hand shot back. Gods, what had he done? Was the man next to him awake? No… Sirius shifted slightly, edging closer to the warm body next to him. Remus gasped but it felt good when Sirius snuggled into his chest, his head buried at Remus' shoulder. Slowly the captain reached out his hand and pulled Sirius closer to him, an arm thrown around his shoulders, the man comfortably sleeping in Remus' strong arms.

Sirius sighed. A content sigh. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Remus, a shy smile on his lips. "Good morning.", he whispered.

* * *

This sucks -.-

I guess Sirius is somewhat OOC in this story, right? But I like it the other way round. At least Remus is a werewolf and wolves are supposed to be aggressive… And I like a dominant Remus o.o\m/

And I wasn't sure if "Behaving towards somebody" was the right formulation for what I wanted to say… please tell me how it is done right-.-

I think I'm too fast and this story lacks emotions. I really try but something is wrong with it….

**Please review!!!**


	4. Reunion

Here's another chapter! It's kinda short and I apologize. BUT: The next one will follow soon. I got some time the next week and I hope it won't take me too long. 'Sigh' I'm lame…

And thanks for those nice and encouraging reviews!! I so do appreciate them and I'm most thankful!

No more words….

* * *

**Reunion **

Remus was perfectly still, looking at the man in his arms. When he thought about it, he realized he held him like a treasure, more gently as the gems they had looked at the day before. In fact that man was more precious to him than any Sapphire or Diamond he had ever seen. Sirius was a friend to him. He didn't feel alone any more.

Before Sirius had come aboard, there had been his crew but this was not the same. Sirius was different from the other men. Remus was sure the proud mage would never obey to his orders. His pride wouldn't let him. On the other hand he seemed shy and unsure and this was most adorable, Remus thought. And how Sirius lay there… So vulnerable, looking so young, so sweet. The captain shook his head. 'Don't think about a man like that!', Remus chided himself. But it was so hard to keep his thoughts away from Sirius.

When Remus didn't say anything, Sirius closed his eyes again. He tried to edge away from the captain, felt kind of rejected, but Remus' arms held him tight against him. With a puzzled look the mage went still and tried not to move. A small gasp escaped his lips, when he felt Remus' fingers entwine in his hair, stroking it gently, playing with the raven coloured strands.

"When I was a boy I was bitten by that man. I still remember his name and his face, if I saw him again I'd recognize him. And kill him." Sirius listened closely. The voice of the other man was kind of sad but he could feel the hatred inside the captain while he spoke about the man who had done this to him so long ago. And he believed that Remus would kill him instantly. His voice was so unnaturally cold.

"You're a werewolf…", Sirius whispered and looked up at his friend whose face was so close to his own that he could feel Remus' sweet breath on his skin. In other words: Remus was a freak just like him. But so beautiful and so close…

"Yes. That I am. But I'm so happy you were with me last night. I… I feel better now.", he confessed and let his hands rest in Sirius' soft hair, entangling his fingers in it. "My men aren't able to care for me. They are afraid, but I don't blame them. I'm afraid, too." He had never told anyone. His men only knew him as the tough captain, he wouldn't tell any of his crew what he told Sirius now. "It hurts. It's like every bone in my body's broken and my skin tears apart. The deeper scars are from the transformation. My skin simply gives in and I can feel it rip apart. And the wolf hates me. Sometimes he tries to hurt me by hurting himself."

Remus showed Sirius his arms, his wrist where a deep cut run along his lower arm. Like someone who tried to cut his wrist but Sirius could see that this scar was caused by some dangerous claws. The claws of the wolf. Of Remus himself. His eyes widened in shock when he looked up at the amber eyes before him. "He… he tried to kill you?" He whispered, a sad edge to his gentle voice. A grim smile graced Remus' perfectly shaped lips.

"Yes… But not tonight. The wolf was so tame I barely recognized him. it is like he is in my mind, sharing it with me while he suppresses my own thoughts. Tonight he was more quiet than ever. The dog… you calmed him." The captain confessed.

A knock on the door nearly let the two men jump out of their skin, edging apart on the bed, Remus' hand momentarily caught in Sirius' hair, before he pulled it away gently. An apologetic look was shot at Sirius from Remus and the mage smiled slightly.

"Captain? Are you all right? Ready to face the new day?" One of the pirates asked through the closed door. Remus should have known, James was one of his closest men, his second in command and he was the only one coming down, looking for him after the nights of the full moon. Remus coughed and cleared his throat.

"Everything's fine James. I'll join you on the bridge in some minutes." Remus promised and when he heard the heavy footsteps walking away from his door he looked at Sirius who stood in front of his bed again and held his clothes ready for the captain. Remus sat up on his small bed, kneeling in front of Sirius and taking his clothes from him, then reaching out a hand, so that Sirius would come closer again. The mage thought that the other man wanted to whisper into his ear, but Remus gently grabbed his chin and brought his lips down to Sirius forehead and placed a soft kiss between his eyes. "Thank you.", he whispered, then got up from his bed and dressed himself for another day on the ocean, oblivious to Sirius staring at him with wide eyes.

* * *

Sirius' forehead burned where Remus' lips had touched it and his fingers unconsciously touched the spot on his forehead while he stood on deck, leaning on the rail watching the waves go to and fro in the soft wind that played with his dark hair. His thoughts were far away but yet so close. Remus' face, his soft voice, his small, innocent kiss were all he could think about. Sometimes Sirius turned around and watched the captain, standing on the bridge, his gaze somewhere on the horizon while his hands were steady on the wheel. He looked so dangerous but still so damn beautiful.

The mage shook his head, the wind brushed over his face like gentle fingers caressing the face of a beloved one. For some seconds he tried to imagine it were Remus' fingers but when he felt his face blushing deeply he tried to think of something else. He tried to think of the beautiful Sapphire he had held the last night, but all that would come to his mind were deep amber eyes, like gems, sparkling and gentle. Sirius sighed.

He should try to distract himself. He couldn't go on like that. What was this supposed to be? some kind of crush? A crush on a man. A beautiful, gorgeous, well built… argh… That was the wrong track for his thoughts. He should defiantly try to occupy his mind with… he didn't know. He was on a ship and kind of useless for he didn't know what he should do, where he could help.

With a sinking feeling in his stomach he climbed the few steps to the bridge where Remus stood. He watched his new friend for some minutes and Remus seemed oblivious to his constant gaze that lingered on that perfectly tanned face with those deep amber eyes. Sirius shook his head and stepped closer to the slightly taller man.

"Remus… I…. Is there anything I can do? I mean… I'm on this ship but I have nothing to do and I kind of feel like I should do something. Anything…", he realized that he was babbling and closed his mouth. Remus smiled at him knowingly. He placed the map that Sirius knew so well in the mage's hands and waited until Sirius had opened it.

"Look for the treasure closest to us.", he said. "In only a few hours we'll go ashore, looking for it." Remus said. Sirius nodded.

"Can I come with you?", he asked shyly and laughing Remus nodded. "Of course. I wouldn't go there without you."

* * *

With smooth, strong movements Remus moved the oars through the water, the small boat rocking gently up and down on the waves and each of Remus' strokes brought them nearer to the coast. 'Them' being Remus himself, Sirius and two other of the pirate's crew, Neville and Shaklebolt. James stayed on the ship, Remus trusted him with the rest of his crew and with his ship. Remus' second in command had tried to talk him out of his idea of going ashore himself with only so many men but the captain wouldn't listen to him and here they were.

Sirius held the map in his hands, looking at it and directing Remus into the grotto where the treasure was located. Shaklebolt and Neville were curious and kind of nervous, they were eager to know what treasure was buried in this grotto. When Remus carefully passed the rocks at the entrance of the grotto Sirius wouldn't believe his eyes. It was impressing, overwhelming. He had never seen anything like that in Scotland. A huge cave stretched out before their eyes, stalactites on the ceiling and stalagmites growing from the floor towards the ceiling.

"It's beautiful.", Sirius whispered, more to himself than anyone in the boat. Remus' gaze met his and the captain smirked at him from under his bangs, so that Sirius' heart began to beat faster. Lately he got used to this reaction…

When they landed Remus looked at Shaklebolt and Neville. "You stay and yell if anyone enters the cave!", he said and left the boat, one hand outstretched for Sirius. The mage grabbed it deftly and followed the werewolf deeper into the cave where the boat couldn't go. When they were out of sight of the boat Sirius opened the map again and looked at it, his finger pointing out the location of the treasure. Remus nodded and they went deeper and deeper into the cave, it was dark but there was still enough light to see the small bag in one corner of the deep cave. Remus headed towards it, curious and Sirius followed close at his heels.

Remus grabbed the bag. It was withered and ragged so Remus gently handed it to Sirius. "Open it!", he said and Sirius obeyed. Inside was a handful of golden coins, glimmering in the dim light. Remus' eyes went wide. "They must be worth a fortune…", he said with awe. Sirius nodded dumbly, he wasn't used to precious things in his hands.

"Take them.", he said to Remus and gave him the small bag. The captain nodded and the sack vanished under his leather coat. When he looked up at Sirius again his eyes shimmered like the coins did before.

"You're a treasure yourself.", he said to Sirius and the deeply blushing man wasn't sure what the captain meant. So he simply stared up at him, unsure but oh so aware of himself staring, unable to stop it. As if Remus knew what he was thinking his hand reached out and he gently touched Sirius' cheek with his soft fingers. "A rare treasure.", he said in a small whisper. He felt Sirius tremble like a leaf under his touch. Sirius' eyes drifted shut and he took a deep, steadying breath, the smell of the captain reaching him, flowing through him like poison, like warmth. He was falling for the man in front of him and he knew. He wanted to. Remus smiled to himself. If only the mage knew that his own knees were weak…

"Well, well…I knew you would find me some day. A wolf always finds his pack, doesn't he?" a voice sneered from somewhere behind Remus. The captain spun around, looking at the man he remembered so well. It was like a nightmare.

* * *

Um….sorry it ended like this. But I will update soon, I promise.

**Please review!**


	5. Nitemair Island

Um… tell me if this gets boring!!! I'm not used to write fics longer than a chapter or two. I usually write one shots and I'm not sure if I'm doing this right.

Hope I make up for the last short chapter. This one's a longer one xD

* * *

**Nitemair Island**

Remus shivered, it felt like the temperature in the cave had dropped ten degrees because of the icy voice behind him. He looked at the man and found the same face he had seen as a boy. Like himself the man aged slower than other people… His hand reached for his belt where he knew his sabre was.

"Don't even think about it my young one…" Greybacks voice sneered and Remus' hand stopped instantly. If he had been alone he wouldn't even have considered stopping in his tracks. He simply would've tried to kill Greyback. This monster. The man had made Remus' life a never ending nightmare. He deserved to die! But Sirius was with him. Remus would risk everything to kill Greyback, but not this man. Not Sirius, this beautiful, sweet person…

A sharp pain at the back of his head interrupted his thoughts, he hissed in pain, bright light dancing in front of his eyes. Then everything went as black as Sirius' hair. Soft, fresh smelling hair.

Nothingness…

* * *

When he woke up again he could feel the ship sway beneath him. It was a familiar feeling but yet so wrong. Last thing he remembered was being in the cave with Sirius. Sirius! He shot up from his position – a sharp pain in his head followed this motion - on the planks of his ship His ship. He was safe? Where was Sirius? Was he with him? Remus eyes looked for him but all he could see was Shaklebolt kneeling next to him. 

"Sirius… where is he, Shak?" Remus asked the man. He didn't like the look his crewman gave him. Hopeless. Like the mage was already dead… Shaklebolt shook his head slightly and another jolt of panic ran through Remus.

"When we heard your cursing we instantly left the boat and tried to find out what happened. You lay on the floor and Sirius was gone. There was a man and he… he killed him.", Shaklebolt said with a shaking voice. So Sirius was dead? The captain felt tears burning in his eyes. That couldn't be! He needed this man. He couldn't be dead.

"Sirius is dead?", Remus whispered, his voice hoarse, like that of a drowning man. Again Shaklebolt shook his head.

"Neville…", he whispered. "The man killed him so fast I wasn't able to save him. he told me to tell you something.", Shaklebolt said and instantly Remus felt bad for the man. Shak and Neville had been friends since their childhood days. Together they had joined Remus' crew and they were like the perfect team. A friendship shouldn't end like this.

"I'm so sorry, Shak…" The captain said. It sounded lame to his own ears. Neville had been like a brother to Shak and he knew the man would miss him terribly. Remus fought back tears, he had to be strong for his crew, for Sirius. He remembered Shak's words. "What did the man tell you?", he wanted to know. His hand reached behind his head where he could feel a large bruise under his hair. It hurt like hell and his head was heavy with pain. That he also fought back and struggled to get to his feet. When he finally stood he looked at Shaklebolt questioningly.

"He told me to give you an instruction." Shak said as if he was afraid to give an order to his captain. Remus' eyes urged him to go on. "He told me that you should dig for the biggest treasure you can imagine and if you find it you…you will pay for it with a life."

"I see…Remus said and reached into his coat. The small bag with the gold coins was gone but the map was still there. He unrolled it and looked at it but the delicate lines were gone. If he wanted to see anything he needed Sirius. Before he pulled it away again he became aware of some lines on the back of the map. His heart skipped a beat. Watching closely, watched closely by his crew, Remus tried to find out what the back of the map meant, while his crew tried to find out if he had gone mad. A faint outline suggested an island Remus knew well. No ship should come near it, shoals and cliffs surrounded it like lethal teeth. But it didn't matter… An X marked a spot on the island, labelled: torture, 3 days.

The werewolf could well guess what this was supposed to mean. He ignored his headache, his pain and the tiredness and turned towards the bridge where James stood and watched him kind of anxiously. "Bring the ship about! Head straight for Nitemair Island!" Remus yelled. James nodded and gave the order to another man on the bridge. He wouldn't argue with the captain in front of his crew. Then he came down to his captain, looking around at the other crewmen.

"Back to your positions!" James said in a firm voice and the men went where they belonged on the ship. Shak still stood next to Remus, his eyes cast to the floor, his gaze lost in memories. James placed a hand on Shak's shoulder. "Go… get some sleep. You need it.", he said and watched the man walk towards the crew's quarters. Then he turned towards Remus and grabbed his shoulder, leading him to his cabin. There he forced Remus to sit down on his bed, never saying a word.

The captain watched his friend and trusted second in command with wide eyes, then his eyes lingered on the bed where he and Sirius had talked this very morning. It seemed so far away, so long gone. Pain found it's way to Remus' heart and he bit back a sob. He wanted hold the mage again, he wanted to tell him how much he meant to him… His hands clenched into fists at his sides and he looked at his shoes avoiding James' gaze. He knew what was about to come.

"You wanna risk your ship and crew for this man?" he asked in an exaggerated voice and made a gesture that included both ship and crew. Remus' shoes were very interesting to look at. Still he didn't say anything. "That's ridiculous Remus!" James exploded. He knew that the captain would listen to his advice, to his suggestions. "This island's a nightmare. You remember it's name? Nitemare Island. The name is no coincidence." The next words were spoken more softly, when he realized Remus was still looking at anything – preferably the floor – but him. "It is dangerous…" James' voice trailed off. He had never seen his captain so distressed.

"I…I…" Remus stammered, no real sentence leaving his lips. He was surprised, when James sat down next to him and touched his shoulder.

"You would risk everything to get him back, right?" Remus closed his eyes. Nodded. "He means that much to you." No hesitation. Remus nodded instantly. Yes. Yes, he would risk everything down to his life for Sirius. The man was beautiful, sweet, clever… he was everything Remus wanted and he would get him back! He wouldn't let him suffer! The mage deserved to be happy, he had looked so pale and miserable when he had come aboard the ship for the first time but he had opened up to Remus. Greyback wouldn't destroy what they had! He got up from the bed, James stood up as well and was surprised when he found Remus facing him, all doubts resolved. His captain's gaze met his eyes directly.

"We will head for Nitemair Island. No discussion. When we arrive I will take a boat and leave that ship. I'll get him back, I…" …love him! He nearly blurted out but with an astonished expression he shut his mouth and nodded. James wanted to disagree but Remus cut him off with a harsh gesture."Understood?" – "Aye."

New determination filling him, Remus left his second in command in his cabin and headed for the bridge. His men were bewildered when they saw his mouth set in a grim line, his eyes searching the horizon. He would get him back. Hold him again. Greyback wouldn't live longer than two days…

* * *

Darkness. Complete and utter blackness. So disturbing, so calming, so unnerving. Sirius opened his eyes but nothing changed. He closed them again, opened them again. Still so damn dark. Slowly he remembered what had happened. Remus…! Where was he? The man, that huge, ugly man had left him in this cave, the back of his head bleeding. Was he dead? No… no that couldn't be! He had found a friend, a pirate, true, but he was so nice to him like no one before. He hadn't met many people in his life who had been nice to him. In fact… No one. And now this was all over? 

He tried to move but to his utter shock he realized he was chained to the ceiling, his arms raised above him, his feet barely touching the floor. And his whole body hurt so much. Not knowing why ,he tried to find out, concentrated on the pain and regretted it instantly. He could feel dried blood on his back. The shirt was gone, the one Remus had given him. Panic surged through him when he realized his pants were gone as well. Naked he hung here. In a dark room, blood on his back and pain causing him to shift uncomfortably.

"Hey…" he yelled. That means: He tried to yell but no real word came from his dry lips. It was a weak croak like that of a drowning man, trying to reach the surface. The mage coughed and his whole body shivered with pain. He could feel bruises on his chest, perhaps a rip was broken. It didn't matter now. Surely he wasn't on the Lost Angel any more. He wished he was. A sob escaped his lips when the whole situation dawned on him: Here he was, chained, too weak to use his magic, Remus so far away from him, maybe even dead. Tears formed in his eyes and made their way down his dirty cheeks. Exhausted he closed his eyes again. His back hurt so much, the pain numbed his brain, made it work slower and slower.

But before the man could drift away to sleep, the door to the room opened and a small streak of light illuminated his face. With a hiss of pain and surprise Sirius yelped and tried to hide his face from the light, but when a huge man entered, he carried a torch with him, the fire illuminating the whole room. It was small and narrow, dirty, his walls rough stone and Sirius got even more afraid when he recognized the face of the man: Greyback.

"Where…s Remus?", he croaked, causing Greyback to smile.

"Gone." He whispered, his voice cold and dark. Sirius gasped. Gone? Like in dead? New tears run down his face, along his neck, down his chest, down, down, down… Like rivers. "Hush, beautiful dolly. Now you got me, right?" Greyback came closer with every word until his nose nearly touched Sirius'. The mage tried to escape the foul breath but he was so close, so unbearably close. When Sirius began to whimper Greyback reached out a hand and brushed away some of the salty liquid on Sirius' face. Flinching, the mage tried to escape him. But of course he simply hung here, in the middle of this room not able to escape this man.

Greyback smiled. It was more like an ugly grimace, scaring Sirius. His blood froze in his veins when he saw the whip in Greyback's hands. Now he knew why his whole body hurt like that. His eyes widened while he stared at it. "No!" he whispered, pleaded but Greyback circled him slowly, his fingers lightly touching the fresh wounds on his shoulders and back. "…" Sirius bit his lip, tried not to give the man the satisfaction of crying out in pain. It hurt so much, the fingertips burned on the soft, tortured flesh.

Suddenly the fingers left his body and he couldn't see the man any more. Struggling Sirius tried to see the man but Greayback was behind his back. What…?

Sirius got the answer only seconds later, when the whip touched his back and ripped at his flesh again. This time he couldn't stop the agonized cry that escaped his throat. It hurt. It burned. He couldn't breathe for some seconds and when he finally caught his breath the whip came down on his back again. And again. And again…

* * *

Whimpering Sirius hung in his chains, his body limply dangling, his breath coming in rugged gasps, the man barely awake, but the pain wouldn't let him slip into redemptive unconsciousness either. Pain. So much pain… 

Greyback's dark shadow towered before him, his grin growing larger and larger. "Your captain will love this. And if he's not here soon enough he will not have the pleasure of watching me while I turn his beloved one into another creature like me. A werewolf!" Sirius couldn't care less about himself but when he heard Remus' name hope grew in him, a small spark of hope. The captain was alive. He shouldn't come! He should stay away from this monster! Sirius was afraid that something would happen to Remus.

"Bastard!", Sirius uttered, his voice so faint, Greyback barely caught the word. But his senses were sharp… he heard Sirius and instantly slapped his hand across his face, leaving a large bruise and causing the skin at his temple to break. Warm blood flowed into his eye and hurt him even more.

With a slight laugh Greyback left the room.

* * *

Remus hadn't slept the last night but his tiredness instantly vanished when the island appeared on the horizon. "Full ahead!" Remus yelled and the sails shivered when the ship got faster. Just like Remus. He shivered with rage, his hand lying on his sabre at his belt. He would use it! Seek, find and kill Greyback! That was all he could think about. The werewolf in him was wide awake and for the first time in years he wasn't afraid or tried to suppress him. He needed it's strength and it's instincts. Remus could feel the rage of the animal, a storm inside him, making him tremble. His men knew that he was dangerous now. His eyes were more golden than normal, his gaze determined and his shouted commands sharper than usual. No one dared to mess with him now. 

Nitemair Island came closer, they were near enough and Remus yelled some last instructions before he left the ship and rowed to the island with the same boat he and Sirius had used two days ago. With strong stroked he came nearer to the shore, carefully making his way past huge rocks. The Lost Angel never would have made it to the shore.

But a determined Remus made it to the shore. The small boat lay on the sand, abandoned, footsteps marking the path the captain walked towards the middle of the island. There was only one place Greyback could be. Didn't he even care to hide? The man should know that a werewolf would run berserk if made angry. And Remus was beyond being angry. With heavy footsteps he approached the cave he knew Greyback was hiding in. If he was alone or not, Remus couldn't care less. But this man was so stupid so arrogant that he would make that mistake…

Remus strode into the cave. No second thoughts, his sabre drawn, his eyes aflame and his heart beating steady. His urge to kill was rising. And it rose even more, when he heard the small sobs coming from a door in the far corner of the cave. Sirius? He was sure it was the man's voice he could hear behind that door. But before he entered the small room he would make sure no one was in this cave. He searched every inch of it, every dark corner but Greyback was nowhere to be found. So Remus snuck towards the door and the sobs grew louder and nearer with every step he took, tore at his heart and soul. Sirius' pain was like a sting into his heart.

When he opened the door Remus was greeted by a horrible sight: Sirius was chained to the ceiling, in the middle of the small room at the back of the cave. His stomach made a funny jolt, rage running through him once again. The naked body was covered in dirt and blood, dark bruises all over the pale skin. He had been tortured. "Sirius!" Remus said but the man seemed not to notice, his head hung in a strange angle, like he was not able to hold it up anymore. He looked so weak, so small. And it hurt so much to see him suffering…

"I knew you would come." A cold voice arose from the shadows behind Sirius. Never would Remus forget this voice… Greyback took a few steps and closed the distance between himself and Sirius. Remus could feel the rage boil inside him.

"Don't. Touch. Him!" he bit out, his teeth bared like the wolf would bare his fangs. Greyback smiled.

"Oh…You're a strong one, a fierce one. Perhaps I should make another one like you. This man would be perfect. Imagine what it would be like… you and him. Every full moon your bones and skin break in unison. He will feel the same pain you feel." Remus growled deep in his throat.

"Don't you dare!"

"I will… I gave him a taste of the pain you are so used to. Now his skin is like yours: lashed, cut, ugly. Was he shocked when he found out what you are? Was he shocked when he saw you body? Was he able to heal those scars?" Greyback's nasty voice and words filled Remus' mind but all he could look at was Sirius. He had suffered so much these two days. Maybe Sirius wasn't able to heal his scars but he was able to soothe his heart. And he would fight for the man to stay human. He needed him…

"I'll repeat this one last time: leave him alone, Greyback!" Remus' voice was used to give orders but Greyback was used to disobey. His teeth lowered towards Sirius' pale neck and the poor man wasn't even able to defend himself. And Sirius was between Remus and Greyback. The captain couldn't stop him like that…

"Bastard!"

Greyback's teeth touched Sirius neck and Remus knew what all this was about: Sirius was here because Greyback wanted to torture him, Remus. This was all about Remus, Sirius was just the medium Greyback used to make him suffer. How did he know that Sirius was that important to him? was it just a guess? Or had he seen them in the cave and…? It didn't matter now. Sirius would suffer so that Remus would suffer. Tears of rage filled his eyes, when he heard the ugly noise of teeth ripping flesh.

* * *

Sorry to stop again at such a point. 

I will do better, I promise. Hope you like it!

Two more chapters to go….

**Please review!!**


	6. Being like Him

Ummm...the next chapter. Here we go… Hope you like an aggressive Remus oO ? Don't hate me for this chapter!!! I so was looking forward to write it xD

* * *

** Being like him**

"No!" Remus whispered but he was surprised, when Greyback moaned with pain and stumbled back from Sirius' body, pulled by a man. Said man had jumped down from a small crawlspace above Greyback's head only seconds before. Remus was surprised. And relieved when he saw who it was. James stood behind him, his pistol drawn, pointing at Greyback's head. But what had been this ugly noise? Remus watched James more closely. The pirate's coat was ripped at his sleeve and Remus nearly laughed out loud. It hadn't been Greyback's teeth cutting the soft flesh at Sirius' pale neck. His Sirius! Again the werewolf took over, the laughter died before it reached his lips. He grabbed his sabre and walked towards Greyback, held by James, trying to struggle free.

"How does it feel to be afraid?", the captain asked, his voice a snarl, cold as ice. With an icy smile he raised his sabre and let it wander over Greyback's neck, so that a small line of blood followed it's track. It didn't satisfy Remus. The wolf wanted more blood, he wanted to slash this worthless waste of skin, this monster. But he was kept in control by Remus. The captain wanted him to beg for mercy, he wanted to hear him pleading and whining. It was unforgivable what he had done to Sirius. His Sirius! The werewolf was possessive. And this man belonged to him.

Remus took another step towards Greyback, his sabre never leaving the man's neck. James stood perfectly still, holding his arms behind the man's back, making it impossible for him to move. Remus had never seen James' eyes this angry. But he had seen Sirius' body and this man didn't deserve to be treated like this.

"Please… it was… a joke. You know?" Greyback's voice was full of fear and Remus enjoyed his pleas, his begging, his angst.

"A joke?" he asked lurking. "A joke?" More angry. "A JOKE?" screaming at that ugly face in front of him. "Did you see anyone LAUGHING?"

"N…no…I simply... you…your…" Greyback wasn't able to say a sentence that made sense. He was so afraid, he knew what an angry werewolf was capable of. And he worried that he would never make another one for his pack. He had made this one too strong, too dominant. Why had he made him an Alpha male? The others he had bitten were submissive and obedient, while Remus was not. Maybe this was the reason why this one fascinated him so much. He was like himself. Perhaps that was what could rescue him… He had to try. "Look at yourself: You are a monster. You are a werewolf. And you wanna see blood, right?" Greyback whispered in a hypnotic voice. His last chance was this. But Remus' amber eyes only grew harder.

"Yes. And I will see you die." The words were little more than a hiss.

"Ah… You are so much like me!" Greyback said, hoping that his words would appal the man. But Remus only smiled. A reaction so unpredicted by Greyback that he wasn't sure his tactics would work. It had been his last chance…

"I'm nothing like you. I never made another wolf. I never did this to anyone. And the most important difference between your pitiful ass and me: I'm capable of love!" Remus whispered. "You made him suffer. You humiliated him. And you will pay!" With this last words to the man who had made his and Sirius' life a nightmare, the sabre cut the skin at his neck, blood flowing down his neck and chest.

"No…" Greyback whispered, his eyes with shock. He hadn't wanted to believe Remus would kill him. Werewolves were like his sons and especially this one that was so much like him and yet so weak… "Monster!" Greyback whispered before his vision went dark, his knees weak. With a strange sound leaving his lips he fell to the floor. Remus breathed hard and watched the writhing body of this monster. He had killed him. Finally. It should make him feel better but when he remembered Sirius hanging in chains from the ceiling his heart clenched and he turned around to the still so beautiful man. He gestured to James to help him.

With a slight smile James stepped over Greyback's lifeless body and came towards Remus. The werewolf had one arm around Sirius' body, so that the man wouldn't dangle from the ceiling any longer. His other hand reached for Sirius' face and he brushed his dark hair aside to see the man's eyes. They were half lidded and he looked strangely far away. It was like he didn't see Remus or noticed James fumbling with the chains above his head.

"I'm here for you, Sirius." Remus whispered to him. "We will get you back on the ship. You will be save and everything will be alright." He promised. He hoped he was right… Sirius looked so miserable, so hurt and bruised. His Sirius! Whatever it would take to make him happy he would try. Gently his fingers brushed over Sirius' dry lips. His mouth had been so sensual when he had seen him two days ago in the grotto. How he had yearned to kiss him. And how he yearned to kiss him now…

"Here we go…" James said and the chains were broken, Sirius' limp body falling into Remus' arms. He felt as light as a feather. Poor man. Remus wanted to see him smiling at him again and he would. He shrugged out of his coat and wrapped it around Sirius, then took him in his arms and hugged him close to his body. Still the man's eyes looked depressingly lifeless, far away, distant. His mouth was opened, like he wanted to speak but no sound left his lips. It nearly broke Remus' heart when he felt the man shiver and tremble in his arms. James left the room, lead the way, while Remus still looked at the mage in his arms. "You will feel better soon. I promise." With that he lowered his lips to Sirius forehead and kissed him between his eyes.

* * *

Sirius was confused. Strong arms held him and his forehead burned. He remembered the beautiful face, the shining amber eyes, the soft lips touching his skin between his eyes. And suddenly he felt safe. The trembling subsided and his fear vanished. "Remus…" he murmured, his voice weak in his own ears. He wasn't sure the man heard him… Gods… he had come. Remus had come to look for him, a worthless creature, so unimportant. But yet here the captain was, holding him, reassuring him, making him feel wanted and loved.

His body hurt. The pain numbed his senses but he was okay with that. He was safe. Finally, finally…

Darkness again.

* * *

The body in his arms shifted ever so slightly and for some second Sirius' eyes focused on his. "Remus…" was the only word leaving his lips before he closed his eyes and went limb. At least his trembling had stopped.

Slowly, carefully Remus followed his second in command to the boats lying on the shore. Before James left the shore with the boat he had arrived with, Remus looked at him.

"Thank you, James." He said and smiled. "We would be dead if it wasn't for you." James only nodded and left for the Lost Angel without another word. He knew that Remus was relieved and thankful. And Remus was alive. That was all that counted. No. Not true. Sirius was alive and that was the most important thing. Remus loved him. And perhaps James had known before his captain had even realized it himself…

When Remus placed Sirius' body in the boat he almost felt sorry that he wasn't in his arms anymore. He wanted to hold him close to his body again, protect him. No one would take him from him again. His Sirius! He looked pale in the bright sunshine and his bruises even darker than before. But that would heal! Severus had been a healer before he had joined Remus' crew. He could help Sirius, Remus was sure. Even if Remus didn't really like Severus he was a well educated healer and he had saved more than one life – including Remus' – in the many years he was a part of his crew. Yes… he would cure Sirius.

* * *

"What happened to this man?" Severus asked. He was shocked. In all the years on the Lost Angel he had seen many a hurt crewman but this was worse. Sirius' whole body was bruised, large wounds covering his chest, his stomach, his shoulders, his back, the back of his legs. Everything but his face. There was only a wound above his eye and in comparison with the rest of this poor pal it looked healthy. This was so horrible he felt himself shiver.

"Greyback tortured him. Badly." Remus bit out through gritted teeth. "But he paid!" Severus nodded. He knew Remus' story. He had seen the cuts on his captain's body but it had been far from being as shocking as the sight of the man who lay on the captain's bed. It kind of satisfied him that Greyback was dead now. With a grim smile he handed Remus a wet cloth, taking one in his own hands. When they began to clean Sirius' body he watched Remus more closely.

He had never really liked Remus. He was a competent captain, yes, but he was a werewolf. Maybe he was scared but he was loyal nevertheless. Now he noticed something he had never seen before: Remus looked sad and when he cleansed the pale skin of the mage he looked like being tortured himself. Strange… but comprehensible. Sirius was a wreck. Poor man. It would take days, if not weeks for him to heal.

* * *

Severus had done a thorough job, Sirius was heavily bandaged, his body clean again. Remus sat next to his bed, watching him in his sleep. He looked peaceful now, but he hadn't woken up since Remus had carried him to the boat. Of course. He was tired. And Remus was tired, too, but he didn't dare to sleep yet. If Sirius woke up, he wanted to be with him.

Gently he grabbed Sirius' hand that rested on the covers and took it in his hands, stroking it slightly, playing with the fingers. They were pale, thin and even the long fingers were cut. This man had suffered so much, it broke Remus' heart to see him like that. And he felt responsible for what had happened. He should have killed Greyback when he had the opportunity some years ago.

_Flashback _

Remus had been to Egypt only once in his life.

The young boy – aged only seventeen – didn't want to join the other men on their trip to an inn. It was late, dark and he was tired, they had been out the whole day, visiting the pyramids and walking the streets of the ancient city. He told the other men he would leave and so he went out into the dark and strangely deserted streets of a sleeping Cairo. It was creepy to be out here alone and his hand grabbed the hilt of his dagger, just to be sure…

Through narrow streets and houses he wandered and wasn't sure if this was the right way to the harbour. Remus turned around and walked back, when he found himself trapped in a cul-de-sac. But when he turned around he saw a face so strange, so appalling and yet so familiar.

"If this isn't my small wolf boy." The voice of Greyback slurred. He was defiantly drunk and slow. But Remus wouldn't make the mistake and underestimate him. Carefully he made sure his dagger was still where it was supposed to be. This man was a monster. He deserved to die. "A wolf always finds it's pack, right? Were you looking for me? Well….you found me, right? Why are you here? This is my town!"

Remus was afraid, he didn't dare to say a word, afraid that it would be wrong. He should run. Run for his life. He took a step forward and saw Greyback sway on his feet. He was so drunk he nearly tripped over his own feet. Remus shivered. He hoped his plan would work… This man was a nightmare, he had made his life a nightmare, every full moon his body turned into an unholy creature. And it hurt so damn much. He was afraid of what this man wanted to do with him now…

With all his courage summoned Remus shoved the man and Greyback stumbled and fell onto his back. He howled in humiliation when Remus jumped over his body and ran for it. After a few steps he turned around and saw Greyback lying there, trying to get up, but too drunk to drag himself to a standing position. Should he go back and stab him? Kill him? Remus hadn't killed before and he was afraid of taking a life… This man was helpless and it would make Remus a murderer. Not better than Greyback himself. Tears in his eyes he ran for it, blindly into the city of Cairo.

Seven hours later, exhausted and confused he stumbled onto the ship…

_End of Flashback_

Remus shook his head. He should have killed Greyback when he had the chance. But this night had been nearly ten years ago and it was to late for regrets. They wouldn't help Sirius now, wouldn't make undone what had happened to the mage.

Still Sirius hadn't moved, hadn't opened his beautiful eyes. He looked so vulnerable, lying there. So small and innocent. Remus could now easily imagine the boy Sirius had once been. Had he been a lonely boy? Remus guessed that he had been. Sirius had told him about his life, a lonely life without friends because every person he met was afraid of him. Had it been the same in his childhood? No boy should be alone… It hurt.

Remus knew what it was like. But the pirates had found him and saved him from his miserable life. If captain Albus hadn't found him, he would be dead by now, he was sure. Starved… because no one had dared to come close to the wolf boy.

The pirates had been afraid but they had helped him, they all were broken souls who had learned to help each other. In fact Remus had never met more warm hearted people. That was why he still was amongst them, one of them. Their captain. And that was the reason Sirius was so dear to him: he wanted to help him, too. Had he failed? He wasn't sure anymore… Still he was so mad at Greyback, he should have tortured him even more.

Sighing Remus lay down next to Sirius, cautious, so he wouldn't hurt him. He still clutched the mage's hand in his hands close to his chest. Before he closed his eyes he kissed the tips of Sirius' fingers and his palm. "Everything will be all right, my beautiful one." He promised.

* * *

When Remus woke up, he realized he had taken Sirius in his arms, pressing him to his chest like he wanted to protect him. But he knew something was wrong. Sirius was whispering in his sleep, his face red and hot, beads of sweat on his forehead.

"Sirius? What's wrong?" Remus asked and got up immediately. Oh Gods… He needed Severus. Now. It was in the middle of the night and he had to wake him up.

After some minutes of examining Sirius Severus looked up at Remus.

"He has a fever…His wounds are inflamed. He's hallucinating. The only thing we can do is cooling his forehead with a wet cloth and pray, Remus." Severus said in a grave tone. Remus swallowed. That sounded bad. Really bad.

"Will he… survive?" Remus asked, his eyes wide with fear. He didn't want to lose Sirius. His Sirius. He needed him! Severus tried not to look too hopeless, but Remus knew him long enough to see that his weak smile was a fake. The captain clenched his fists. He had freed Sirius from Greyback to save his life and now he was close to dying? Impossible! Gods, he didn't dare to think about what Greyback had done to him. His heart ached when he thought about Sirius hanging so vulnerable in chains. How it must've hurt him…

"As I said: pray, Remus, pray…"

* * *

**Please review!**


	7. For the Last Time

The final chapter... Guess that was long enough! And I hope I didn't bore you to death…

Dedicated to: My dearest daughter (for threatening to kill me o.o) Love you anyways.

* * *

**For the last time**

Five days.

Sirius was still shivering like hell, when Remus left his cabin where the mage was still lying in his bed, still shaking and still having a fever. With loud thudding footfalls, Remus went to the bridge and looked at James wordlessly. He could read his second in command's question in his eyes, so Remus shook his head.

"He isn't better yet. Severus thinks… he thinks Sirius will not survive another day." The captain said in a distant voice, his eyes sad and close to tears. James rested a hand on his shoulder. He could only guess what Remus went through right now and he felt sorry for him. In the last days Remus hadn't slept or ate much. All the time he was with Sirius and held his hand or cooled his head with some cloth. But he had to act normal, his crew would be nervous if he didn't care for the ship any more.

With his eyes strangely dull and his face a mask Remus grabbed the wheel. The course of his ship was westward. They were heading for America because it was close to winter in Europe. Normally Remus would look forward to it. He loved the ancient cities and ruins in Mexico. He would have loved to show them to Sirius. Now it looked like Sirius wouldn't see anything in his life again. All Remus could do was stay with him during the nights and when he could spare some hours. Maybe Sirius knew that he was with him. The mage was delirious but Remus hoped he would somehow feel his presence. Perhaps it soothed him when he felt bad.

Remus' hand grabbed the wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white and his fingernails dug into the wood. He loved when it hurt. It was a distraction from the pain in his heart. It hurt so much. Remus couldn't believe it. If Sirius would die his body would be delivered to the sea and he would never see this beautiful man again… His heart clenched painfully in his chest and a sob threatened to escape his lips, but he held it back. He needed Sirius. It was the truth and he no longer tried to deny it. He wanted him. Since he had first seen him.

Shaking his head he tried to ban the sad thoughts from his mind but the picture of Sirius lying in his bed, pale, thin, sweating, murmuring in a fearful voice and not opening his eyes haunted him. Concentrating was hard. Remus himself was tired but he didn't dare to sleep. What if anything happened to Sirius while he slept? And he needed to stay with him, he wanted to be there for him as much as possible.

Remus didn't stay long on the bridge. An hour later he was back in his cabin, stroking Sirius' dark hair, holding his hand and kissing his fingers. What if he woke up? Would he be angry with him? Remus hadn't been able to protect him from Greyback. He had been weak. And Remus hated himself for it. If he hadn't been so lost in Sirius' eyes when they had been in the cave… 'Forget all those ifs!' Remus told himself. It was too late, now and he knew. Strange how Sirius had changed his whole life in such a short time…

"When you wake up, I'll show you the rain forests." He promised, denying the saddening truth that Sirius was closer to death than life. How he hated that he couldn't do anything for his friend now. He felt useless, helpless. Perhaps Sirius didn't even hear his words. He would give anything to help him. But Severus was right: Sirius was weak. He suffered.

Remus bent his head and let it rest on the bed, Sirius' slender finger still clutched in his hand. It felt like his heart would simply crush, he wanted to help Sirius but he was so useless. "Sweet Sirius…" He whispered, when he looked up again. With his free hand he brushed some strands from the mage's face and touched his pale cheek. Here, in his cabin, when he was alone with Sirius he allowed himself to be weak. He hated himself for it but he couldn't help it. A silent tear made it's way down his cheek and fell onto Sirius' face. Remus kissed it away and brushed another tear from his face. He needed to be strong. The last thing Sirius would experience in his life shouldn't be a crying werewolf.

He loved him. Plain and simple. And now he was afraid he would die. Life wasn't fair, was it? With a sigh he closed his eyes and let his head rest next to Sirius' again. He needed sleep, his eyes were heavy…

* * *

It was dark, when Remus woke up. Oh Gods, he had slept the whole day… He had been so tired, so sad. But he wanted to be awake for Sirius. What if he dies and Remus would sleep while his friend left him forever? He wouldn't forgive himself! In a fit of blind panic he shot up and looked at Sirius. Was he still breathing? Was he still alive. Remus sobbed uncontrollably when his fingers fumbled with Sirius' wrist and his pulse.

"No!" He whispered. He couldn't be dead. "Severus…" in panic he jumped up, running out of his cabin, looking for the healer. "Severus, please…please come and help him!" Remus said, trembling like a leaf. Sirius was his weak spot…

Immediately Severus came to Remus' cabin and checked the man on the bed. "He's stopped shivering, Remus, he isn't dead."

"I didn't find his pulse." Remus said. "Check it."

"Your hands tremble. His pulse is weak but it is there." Severus got up and looked at his captain, taking him by his shoulders and holding him at arms length. "You go out and get some fresh air. Your crew is sleeping, they won't see you in this condition. James is on the bridge. Just go out, look at the waves and get a clear mind! We don't need a captain as confused as you're now. This doesn't help anybody. I'll stay here with him. I tell you if you need to come down."

"But…"

"No 'but'. Go out! Breathe! You are close to breaking down and I will not risk it." Severus' voice was firm but Remus could see that it did cost him dear to give his captain such harsh orders. On the other hand Remus knew that Severus was right. He was panicking and behaved irrational. With gentle touched he brushed some of Sirius' strands out of his face and watched his pale face. And with a nod towards Severus he left the cabin and stepped out into the dark.

A cold breeze greeted him and he turned to see James standing on the bridge. No…he didn't want to talk right now. He just wanted to stand at the rail, looking out over the black sea. The waves weren't high, the ship gently bobbed up and down on the water. It wasn't anything to worry about. But Remus was worried. His stomach made a strange jolt when he thought about Sirius. It felt strange: it was like he knew this man a lifetime. And yet there hadn't been enough time to really get to know him. Remus clenched his fists on the rail, when he thought about loosing his friend. He couldn't believe it… Why him? Why Sirius? Greyback should have killed him, Remus. It would be okay…At least Sirius wouldn't be in grave danger.

He sighed heavily. Severus had told him to go out and he obeyed. He knew he was close to going mad. Remus had always been strong but this was too much, even for him. For a long time he stared out, his eyes wandering over the horizon, illuminated by a crescent moon. He didn't know how much time had passed since he had left his cabin. Ages.

A hand landed on his shoulder and Remus winced, nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn't dare to turn around. This would be Severus, telling him Sirius was dead. His heart stopped beating. Maybe he should simply jump off the ship. The waves would eat him up, like they did with so many men before…Like they would do with Sirius' body. Gods… he had to face it. He braced himself, trying to turn his heart to stone so he would never feel again. With trembling hands and his eyes closed he turned around to face Severus.

When he opened his eyes he thought they would betray him. Standing in front of him was Sirius. This beautiful man, his dark eyes glowing in the moonlight his black hair highlighted by the silvery rays. Was he real? Remus reached out a hand and touched his face, still so damn pale. But it was warm flesh his fingers touched. It was the soft skin of a living man.

"Sirius…" He murmured, the whisper torn from his lips by the wind. With a sudden movement he wrapped his arms around him and pressed him close to his chest. He wasn't sure if Sirius was mad at him but at the moment he didn't care. Sirius should hate him. He was okay with it, as long as the mage lived. Through his coat Remus could feel Sirius fingers grabbing a fistful of the clothes on his back. He seemed so fragile in his arms, so vulnerable, but yet so alive. He could feel Sirius' breath on his chest, when the man buried his face there. The mage seemed content.

When he looked up at Remus his eyes met the captain's and wandered down to Remus' lips. So red and soft… And Remus noticed his gaze. Without further hesitation he grabbed Sirius' chin and lifted his face towards his. "Love you…" With these words his lips found the wicked red lips of the mage in his arms. Oh Gods. He tasted like heaven, like honey, so sweet and soft. With shivering knees Remus let his tongue dart out and gently licked Sirius' lips, begging for entrance. And Sirius opened them obediently, granting Remus entrance and enjoyed his loving kiss.

* * *

The sheer gentleness of Remus' lips on his stole his breath. He could feel the relief that washed over Remus and the love that encouraged him to kiss him so deeply. A soft moan escaped Sirius' lips. He wasn't able to hold it back, when he felt Remus press him closer to his body, his mouth on his and his tongue exploring his mouth.

When their lips parted Sirius rested his forehead against Remus'. He was well aware that the captain had just told him, he loved him. And he was sure he loved him back. His fingers lay on Remus' chest and he fought his knees that threatened to give in beneath him. He still felt weak. But so good. So alive.

For some minutes the men simply stood there, holding each other. Sirius felt safe in his arms. It was like Remus wanted to protect him from everything bad. Slowly Remus' hands wandered up and down over his back, reassuringly stroking him while pressing him closer. If Remus wouldn't hold him close, Sirius would simply collapse to the floor. He was still tired and it cost him strength to be out here. Nevertheless he smiled when one of the captain's hands drifted into his hair and began to play with the strands. He loved him! His heart skipped a beat and he realized he had never felt so good, so wanted.

But it was too much for him. Sirius tried to stay upright but his knees gave in and he fell into Remus' strong arms.

"Forgive me." He said, when Remus grabbed him and lifted him into his arms. "I'm so tired."

"I know. You need sleep. But I'm so happy you woke up tonight, I was so afraid…" Remus carried him over the ship, his arms holding him close, making him feel safe. He was so damn tired. But he had to go out. He needed to see Remus. And he was happy now. While Remus gently carried him, he drifted back to sleep. A deep and soothing sleep…

* * *

Remus looked at Sirius closing his eyes, a content smile on his red lips. He hadn't run from him, he had kissed him back. And Remus was so relieved, so happy that he was okay again. Still weak but okay. The captain's head shot up, when he heard a small laugh coming from the direction of the bridge where James stood and watched him. Remus stopped in his tracks and looked at him curiously.

"I knew." James simply said and smiled at his friend. Remus nodded and headed down to his cabin where Severus sat and waited for him. Gently the werewolf lowered Sirius' body on the bed and sat down next to him. Severus got up and checked Sirius but he smiled, when he straightened himself and looked at his captain.

"No fever. I think he will be alright. He just needs sleep. Real sleep without hallucinations and trembling. His body's exhausted. Don't worry. He'll live." With this words Severus left a very relieved Remus behind and went to sleep himself.

Remus felt himself relax for the first time in days. He thanked Severus when he left and lay down on the bed himself, edging close to Sirius holding him in his arms, careful not to wake hi up. He was alive. He wouldn't die and leave Remus behind. Remus would've killed himself, he was sure of it. Or the wolf would have done when the next full moon rose. But now it was like the animal was lying still, settling himself and dozing, gently purring while Remus' hands glided through Sirius' soft hair. His Sirius!

* * *

Two days later Remus awoke next to Sirius again. The mage slept most of the time, his body still weak but he was getting stronger and better. Sleepily Remus edged closer to Sirius, let his head rest against his shoulder and closed his eyes again. It was till too early to get up and he wanted to be close to Sirius. When he woke up, finally, he wanted to be with him and talk to him.

Only some minutes later he felt Sirius shift next to him, felt the man move and get up from the bed. Remus sat up and watched him heading for the door.

"Do you feel like a prisoner?" he asked, all his fears put into that one question. He had thought about it a lot while Sirius had slept the past few days. Perhaps the man didn't feel at home on his ship and wanted to leave it… Doubts and angst ate him up and he wanted to know for sure if Sirius was fully content. Remus watched the man stop in his tracks, his hand freezing on the doorknob. The beautiful black haired mage turned around, his face not as pale as two nights ago. He had washed himself the last day and he had eaten enough, he looked so much better. So beautiful and Remus was kind of afraid what he would answer.

"No, Remus." Sirius smiled brightly at the captain. "I feel at home. What's wrong with you? You look weird…"

That was all Remus needed to hear, the captain got up from the bed and grabbed Sirius by his shoulders pressing him against the wall behind him. "Shut up!" He murmured and took a deep breath, inhaling Sirius' scent. "I love you!" He whispered, before his lips hungrily claimed Sirius' and he kissed him deeply, lovingly. The mage moaned slightly and instantly wrapped his arms around the taller man, pressing him closer still. His heart beat fast against Remus' chest, the man must feel it. He loved him. And he felt safe, wanted and at home on this ship for the first time in so many years… And Remus kiss was so passionate and hungry but still so lovingly. Sirius wanted more.

While Remus' hands wandered down his chest and his stomach only to find their way under his shirt and wandered upwards on his naked skin of his flat stomach, Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus' body. "Love you!" Sirius whispered between two of Remus' hot mouthed kisses and it was all the werewolf could do to not come instantly. He let his trembling hands wander upwards under Sirius' shirt and felt the soft skin of the mage between his fingertips. He was so beautiful, so sweet and he felt so good under his fingertips. And Remus loved how the mage's body was pressed close to him. Sirius' fingers brushed through his hair, down his neck, stroking the back of his neck. Remus moaned slightly. His fingers were so gentle and soft.

With a strong effort of his will Remus broke their deep kisses and looked into Sirius' dark eyes. The mage didn't look happy, when Remus stopped and tried to pull him back, to kiss him again. But Remus took his time, drinking in the sight of the handsome man in his arms. His eyes were half closed, lust and love gleamed in them. Sirius' lips were full and deep red from their long kisses and his hair surrounded his face like a dark halo. He was all Remus had ever wished for.

With another deep kiss Remus opened Sirius' shirt and let his hands wander over newly exposed flesh, stroking him, caressing him and smiling, when Sirius' head fell back against the wall, his neck exposed in a submissive way. The werewolf took this as an invitation and covered the soft skin at Sirius' neck with open mouthed kisses. The mage smelled so good. He needed more of this handsome man. All he wanted to do was ravish his beautiful body senseless. His need grew and Remus yearned for the man in his arms.

With one swift movement Remus turned them both towards the bed, Sirius still clinging to him with his hands and feet and he used Remus distraction to claim his lips again, kissing his lips, gently biting and opening them, exploring the cavity that lay beyond. Remus sighed into his lips while he lay Sirius down on the mattress, the man not letting go, pulling Remus down with him. Excitedly Remus' hands wandered up and down over his whole body, feeling the soft skin and the warmth of his well muscled body. He smiled when Sirius trembled under his fingertips and reached out to free Remus from his own clothes.

Piece by piece their clothes landed on the floor, carelessly thrown away in their passion. Remus bent down and kissed and licked his chest that heaved with every shaking breath taken. Sirius writhed beneath him and he enjoyed this beautiful man's pleasure, watching him with a slight smile, when he gasped and moaned. "Remus…" The werewolves name escaped those sensual lips and said man couldn't help but kiss Sirius again and again.

His lips covered Sirius' mouth, stifling the slight cry of pleasure that escaped the mage's lips when he felt Remus move against him. It made him close his eyes, throwing his head back in pleasure. He had never felt so good, so alive, so loved. It was wonderful to feel the beautiful man kissing him, holding him, around him, in him…

Sirius gasped and moaned, his voice hushed by Remus whose lips never left his. The mage pressed him close to his body, one hand's fingers entangled in Remus' hair, while the werewolf held his other hand pressed onto the cushions, their fingers intertwined.

With a final cry torn from his lips Sirius closed his eyes. "I love you." He whispered and felt Remus come with him, panting hard and kissing him deeply, hungrily.

The whole day Remus and Sirius never left the bed and enjoyed each other's presence.

When they lay in each other's arms the next morning, Sirius let his head rest on Remus' strong chest, sometimes kissing him there, his fingers drawing a senseless pattern on his slightly scarred skin. The captain was incredibly beautiful and he was happy to be with him.

"When I was ill… I heard you, Remus. I heard every word you told me. And I felt every kiss and I knew when you held my hand." Sirius whispered against the man's neck. Strong arms were wrapped closer around him, holding him tight against a well shaped body.

"Nothing will happen to you. I will protect you so no one can take you away from me again." Remus promised and again kissed Sirius' forehead.

The ship gently swayed beneath them, lulling the cuddling men to a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**The End!**

'Blushes deeply'

So many reviews telling me not to kill Sirius. Of course I can't kill him. I hated to see him die in OoTP… He's one of my favourite characters and I'm sure you can't kill a Sirius Black with drapery! That was simply ridiculous.

Hope you liked it. Perhaps there will be one sequel or the other. Or I'll try it the other way around: Sirius the pirate… xD I'll miss writing this story…

_**Thanks for reading it and Please review!**_


End file.
